The Wild Island
by SuperWolfieStar
Summary: Join WolfieStar( me)and all his friends (from miiverse) in a forgettable adventure in wild island.
1. Chapter 1

_**WolfieStar: hey guy, it WolfieStar or you can call me wolfie.**_  
 _ **  
**_

 _ **PrincessToniU: I can't wait to write a FanFiction with all of us**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Little: yay dude**_

 _ ****_

 _ **MLG23: can't wait to read it**_

 _ ****_

 _ **FusionX: Thisgoing got be amazing**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Spooky tea: what is going to be about Wolfie?**_

 _ ****_

 _ **WolfieStar: I glad you askspooky, you see I going to write us in tomodachi life**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Neenee: great idea**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Super Logan: cool dude**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Mel: yay**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Nay nay: it going to be fun**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Ben: can wait**_

 _ ****_

 _ **WolfieStar: anyway let get started, Toni my friend would u do a honor?**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Toni: of course my Friend. WolfieStar did not own a game they belong to Nintendoand the other characters are belong to their owners.**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Ben: and our OC is belong to us and WolfieStar.**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Little: please review and enjoy**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Everybody: BYE!**_

* * *

 _Prolonged_

 __

 _Narrator:There a island in aocean. A small town, their a boy name WolfieStar. But they call him Wolfie. He created this island. The island is call The Wild Island._

 __

 _He created the island and not only he alone. His friend found him and decided to stay with him and all the other characters from a different universe have came to stay in the wild island._

 _And now his island is now complete. He have houses, town hall, shop,amusement park, and more._

 __

 _He was so happy that everybody is now on the wild island. And let see what WolfieStar is doing. Let see how he doing shall we?_

* * *

Chapter 1: A Day At The Beach

WolfieStar POV

I was in my balcony,painting. I'mpainting a beach and the sky.

It was beautiful until I heard a knock. I put my paint supplies on the table and my apron down.

I open the door and saw Toni and Logan.

"Hey guy" I said.

"Hey" said Toni and Logan.

"Please come in. Make your self at home"I polite.

"Thank" said Logan.

"Thank you" said Toni.

"So what being you guy?" I ask.

"Well since that it sunny and we were wondering that we shouldgo to the beach" said Logan

"Yeah and wanna come?" Toni ask

"I love too but I have to finish my paint" I said

"Come on dude,you never have fun" Logan said

"Yeah you need to go out and enjoy a day"

"Well... alright. I will put my painting away. I will meet you guy in a minute." I said

"Great we will meet you there in a beach" Said Toni as she and Logan leave his apartment.

As WolfieStar finished his paintings and he wentto his room to change.

He was wearing a swim suit.

His swim shirt have army pattern and his swimshort pant have red and while strip.

He grab his book, 3ds, towel, sunscreen,and some cloth to change.

He lock his apartment door and head to the beach.

*at the beach*

WolfieStar have arrived the beach. He saw his friend.

Toni, Logan, Mel, and Ben. Their are all in their swim suit.

"Hey guy, I went to the market and boughtsome food" I said

"Sweet I hungry" said Mel

"Dig in" I said I put it on a picnic table.

Ben set up aumbrella in a sand while Logan take out some beach chair and Mel put her towel on a sand.

While I set up a food.

"It so sunny" said Mel.

"Yeah" I agree while I put some sunscreen on.

"Anyway want play volleyball?" Ben ask

"No thank."I polite "I need to finish The Murder Mystery book. I'm on chapter 4" I said

"Come on Wolfie,you need to stop reading and enjoy the fun" said Logan

"But I need to finish chapter 4 ok. And after I read chapter 4,I'll play some volleyball with you guy" I said.

"Ok" said Ben.

As Logan and Ben play volleyball I sit on a beach chair and read "The Murder Mystery" on chapter 4.

Toni and Mel are in a water diving and swimming and having fun.

After I done reading "The Murder Myster"chapter 4. I head to the water and swim.

I'm swim about 5 minutes and it time to eat.

"Lunch is served" I shouted.

As me and my friends eating, the sun is going down.

"Well, I guess we should head back home" said Ben.

As we pack our stuff we head to our apartment.

"Anyway wanna play Mario party 10?" I ask

"Yeah" said my friends

We head to my apartment and play Mario party 10.

Toni was Daisy, Logan was yoshi, Ben was Mario, and I was Luigi.

We watch some movie on Netflix. We watch some Disney movie, horror movie, and some anime show.

My friends fall asleep and I put some blankets on them and I turn off the light. And head to bed.

* * *

 _ **WolfieStar: well, what do you think?**_  
 _ **  
**_

 _ **PrincessToniU: amazing**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Mel: I agree**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Ben: yay**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Logan: me too**_

 _ ****_

 _ **WolfieStar: anyway I hope you guy enjoy it and next chapter it will be a Halloween chapter.**_

 _ **PrincessToniU: yay Halloween chapter**_

 _ ****_

 _ **WolfieStar: a Halloween chapter will be call: A day of the death and trick or treat**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Logan: love it**_

 _ ****_

 _ **WolfieStar: thx, anyway I hope you guy enjoy it and please leave a review of this chapter and see you guy later.**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Everybody: Bye!**_


	2. Boy night out

_**A/N: I know that I wasgoing to make a Halloween chapter so I decided I will update on Halloween. Enjoy and please leave a review.**_

* * *

WolfieStar POV

It was 6:48 pm, I was watching fuller house season 2. Until I heard a knock.

I paused the show and turn a light on. I'mopen a door and saw Ben and Logan.

"Bonjour guy" I said it in French. I was going to learn some French languages and I have to keep trying.

"Hey Wolfie" said the boys

"So what are you dong here?" I ask

"Well, we were hoping that we should do boy night out"

"Night out? Na, I'm not a night out person and I'm not a cool guy" I said

"Well, I think we should take care of that" said Logan

"Huh?" I said

"I have some cloth you should borrow" said Ben

"I don't know" I said

"Come on you need some boy night out" said Ben

"Ok then" I said smiley

"Great let go to Ben apartment" said Logan as he dragged me into Ben apartments. Ben lock my apartment door and head to his apartment.

(Ben apartment)

"Ok Wolfie you can come out now" said Ben

"No! I look bad" I shouted in the washroom.

"Come on dude you will look amazing"

"Yeah right" I said

"Come on" said Ben

"Alright!alright! I coming" as I walk out of the washroom.

I was wearing a orangejersey with a "W" on the right and a little brown hoodie on my head. A blue jean. A brown belt. A black glasses.A redscarf around my neckAnd a van brownshoe.

"Well, how did I look?" I shyly

"KAWAII!" they shouted _**(A/N: Logan,and Be. If you reading,I sorry I was trying to make a funny FanFiction XD)**_.

"Um thank" I shyly again

"Oh my god you look so cute" said Logan _**(A/N: sorry Logan)**_

"You look amazing" said Ben

"Thank" I said

"Let go boy!" Loganexcited.

"For now we shall been call" said Ben

"He-Wolf pack!" they shouted as they make a wolf sound

"Let go!" Said Logan as we leave.

(The Wild Island water fountain)

"Ok guy, what we should do first?" Ask Ben

"Oh! Oh! Let go to the Fazbear frightthe horrors attraction!" Logan answer

"Oh god,this is going to be a crazy boy night out" I said

(At Fazbear fright)

"If you wanna go inside the horror attractionit cost 5 dollars each" said mike smith with his annoying voice

As we handout our money. Mike took our 5 dollar and we enter

"Welcome to the Fazbear fright. Please, if you have a heart attack, andpanic attack. Or if you are pregnant please leave now. We're are not responsible of lost thing, or injuries. Please make sure that you have a kid with you. The children of the age of 3 or 6 should not be in this attraction leave immediately. Thank you.

Bienvenido al susto Fazbear. Por favor, si usted tiene un ataque al corazón y ataque de pánico. O si está embarazada favor sal ahora. No somos responsables de la cosa perdida o lesiones. Por favor asegúrese de que usted tiene un niño con usted. Los niños  
de la edad d no deben estar en esta atracción dejar inmediatamente. Gracias."Said a springlock suit

"Yay!" Said Logan

"Let go!" Said Ben

"This is bad" I said

As we wentthrough a attraction. It take a 2 minutes as we keep screaming through the attraction.

"Oh man it was so amazing" said Logan

"Me too" said Ben

"Oh look at the time it time to go back home goodnight" I said it quickly

"Hold it Wolfie, we're not done yet" said Ben as he grab my collar.

"Let go to the karaoke place to sing" said Logan

"Good idea Logan" said Ben

"I don't sing" I said

"Now you do" said Ben

As we went to the karaoke place we sat at our table and we eat.

Logan go first and he sing 'left behind'. Ben go second and sing 'I gotta feeling'.

And then I was going go last but I saw a boy who look in my age go first and sing 'love story'

But as he sing the lyrics. My heart go fast as I feel like I recognize him.

And now I DO recognize him, it was my friend and his name is Rogelio.

It been a year since 7 grade. But why My heart go boom. Did I love him?

As he stop singing we clapping at him. But the karaokewas going to close so we leave and head backhome.

At night I was still in Ben cloth but he decided that I should keep it. I still saw my friend at the karaoke place.

But, why I have a feeling that I going to see him again. Maybe.

As I remember that time we first meet at 3 grade. As we grown up from child to teenager. But my mother didn't trust him after she hear that my friend have a angry issue and say bad word.

It wasalike Romeoand Juliet and beauty and the beast.

I didn't get to tell him that I love him. But I was worry that my friend will never forgive me.

I charge my outfit into my pj and hop to bed. Before I fall asleep, I look at the window and saw a star.

"Star bright, star light, I wish I could, I wish I can, I wish my old friend Rogelio be together forever until our death do us apart" I wish.

And then I started written all my life inmy journal. After I done writing I close my journal and put it in my drawer and turn off the lamp and go to sleep.

* * *

 **that right guy, I'm gay and I love my old friend Rogelio but I didn't tell him my feelings about him.**  
 **  
**

 **Anyway I hope u guy enjoy it and please leave a review of this chapter. Bye.  
**  
 **  
**

 **Oh! AndRogelio,if you are reading this, I want to say that I love you and Love you with all my heart and I wish we could be together.**

 ****

 **Your my happy ending. And my dream, my dream wouldn't complete without you.**

 ****

 **I can't leave without you here, in here in the dark.**

 ****

 **I wish we could go to high school together. I have a dream that we became couple and then we have child of our own. We seen a like a happy gay family.**

 ****

 **I love you Rogelio. I will call you my beast because when you have anger issue. You remind me of the beast from Disney.**

 ****

 **Someday we will be married in the future and have our Disney theme wedding together.  
**


	3. dia de los Muertos and trick or treat

_**Me: happy Halloween anddia de los Muertos to everybody and all the Mexican people.**_

 _ **Toni: Wolfie,what a diade los Muertos?**_

 _ **Logan: yeah, what is that?**_

 _ **Me: well guy, dia de los Muertos when we honor of ourlove one who have pass away.**_

 _ **We honor all our loved ones who have passed. We go to the graveyard, build altars in their name .Share our memories of them by the candle flame.**_

 _ **Toni: incredible**_

 _ **Logan: amazing**_

 _ **Me: anyway I do not own tomodachi life. I own the wild island and please leave a review and happy Halloween and dia de los muertos everyone.**_

* * *

Mr Narrator:It was nice October sunset day. The Wild Island was decorated with pumpkins light, spiderweb, andHalloween decorations areall over the island.

But wait. Who is that boy entering the cemetery? Wait a minute. Is that WolfieStar? What he doing in a cemetery?

Mrs Narrator: oh sweetie, don't you know? It dia de los muertos.

Mr Narrator: a what?

Mrs Narrator: dia de los muertos is a Mexican holiday when they honor their love one who have pass away.

Mr Narrator: but why is WolfieStar is at the cemetery?

Mrs Narrator: why don't we see and find out.

WolfieStar put a candle, flower, andskull.

"There you go mama and papa" he sadly.

Mrs Narrator: WolfieStar parenthave sadly die when he was six and 13.

WhenWolfieStar mother have sadly die by the illness.

His father marry the second one butlive with his cruelstepmother.

But when WolfieStar was 13year old his father died in a traged accident.

His stepmother have sent him to the the wild island where he have to survive on his own.

His uncle own a island and he live in a wild island.

They call him WolfieStar because he wear wolf ear and tail everyday and night.

"You miss your parent huh" said a voice

WolfieStar recognize that voice and turn around.

He saw his childhood friend, Rogelio. His face was painted white and look like a skull.

"R-Rogelio!?" Wolfie shouted.

"It me dude" he said.

"What are you doing here?" He ask.

"To see how are you doing. You know it my first day of Halloween." He said

"I never celebrate Halloween before because me and my family alwaycelebrated dia de los muertos"

"Yay"

"Wolfie, I never get to chance to say 'I love you' because I have no gut to say it to you.

I was scary that you might think that I crazy" he said as he sit beside him.

"Rogelio, I have a same feeling ofyou too.

When you here I alway smiling and alway be happy.

When you here by my side I felt like I am not alone.

The way you laugh, I alway smile when you laugh.

When you have angry issue. You kinda remind me of the beast from beauty and the beast.

But when you gone after 7 grade. You went back to your old middle school.

When you are gone. It make my heart hurt. It hurt all the time.

I alway so grumpy to everybody. When my parents talk about you.

It hurt me so much. It waslike Romeo and Juliet. You are Romeo and I was Juliet.

When I read Cinderella and beauty and the beast. I alway remember that it was us in the story.

Your my prince Rogelio. I want to live happily ever after with you.

Have children together and become a family." He cried.

Rogelio was sad too. And now he here. He never leave his side. He will follow him in heaven or hell.

If he died, Rogelio died too.

"Wolfie, I promise myself, I will always be your side.

I will follow you in heaven or hell. I will never leave by your side.

And I am your prince and your happily ever after." He cries.

And both of the boy tear fell in their cheek. They stare at each other and slowly kiss.

Wolfie felt like a dream. He will never wake up from the dream.

He have finally found his prince and his happily ever after.

"Wolfie, will you be my boyfriend and be my prince." He said

"Yes, yes. I will be your boyfriend and your prince." He happily cries.

As Rogelio pick up wolfie in bridal style and he carry him to his apartment.

Little they know, WolfieStar parent are watching him.

"Look dear,our baby boy is finally happy" the mother cries.

She never seen his son happy since he was a baby. And now she finally she him happy.

"If he happy, then we are happy with him." Said the father.

* * *

The amusement park

Everybody came to the amusementpark to celebrate Halloween.

They have game, food, and activity. Some people wear their costume while other don't.

Toni was dress up as zombie prom queen and Loganwas wearing agolden Freddy mask.

"Hey where is WolfieStar?" Toni ask.

"Idk, maybe he want us to be surprise." Said Logan.

As they both wait, they saw WolfieStar dress up as a maleversion of belle from beauty and the beast.

They saw another boydress up as a beast. He was stand beside WolfieStar.

Both of them are holding hand.

"Hey guy, I would like you tomeet my boyfriend, Rogelio."

"Hey" said Rogelio.

"Hi, I princessToniU, but you call me Toni." Said Toni

"Name SpLogan2002, but call me Logan." Said Logan

"It really nice to meet you." Said Rogelio.

"Did you have a nickname?" Logan ask.

"Actually I give my boyfriend the nickname" said wolfie as he hugging Rogelio arm.

"Really? What is it?" Said Toni.

"His nickname is ' charmingbeast'." Said WolfieStar.

"Aww that cute" said Toni.

"Anyway we will go to play some game, see you guy later." Said Rogelio.

As wolfie and the charming beast(Rogelio)

Play some game, eat some food, and walk in the park.

"It sure it cold" saidWolfieStar. He warp his arm around and his body is shaking.

"Here wear this" said charming beast. He take off the beast coat costume and put it on WolfieStar.

"Thank" he smile.

"Welcome." Said charming beast.

As they both sit in a benches and watch a lovely moon.

"This is a best Halloween ever" wolfie whisper.

The charmingbeast saw wolfie asleep and carry him back home.

* * *

 _ **Me: aww is this so sweet**_

 _ **Charming beast: I will say *kiss him on the cheek*.**_

_**Me:*giggle* anyway I hope you guy have a wonderful Halloween and dia de los muertos to you.**_

 _ **Charming beast: anyway I hope you guy enjoy it and please leave areview. Make my boyfriend happy.**_


	4. Feliz Navidad and Merry Christmas

**Me: I so sorry that I didn't update this chapter.**

**Little: it ok wolfie, we know that you in school.**

 **Me: thank little.**

 **Toni: I can wait for the tale of the nutcracker starting with your OC's**

 **Me: thank, I DID post it but thank to admin he deleted my post for outlink**

 **Toni: I know right.**

 **Me: well since you know Toni.**

 **Toni:*nodding***

 **Me: I hope you guy enjoy and...**

 **Everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND FELIZ NAVIDAD! TO EVERYBODY!**

 **Me: enjoy the chapter and see you at the next chapter. Bye!**

* * *

Mr Narrator: it was asnowy day at the wild island.

Mrs Narrator: and to celebrate a special time of the year.

Mr Narrator: and madam mayor(from mlp) decided to host a Christmas party and all of the wild island citizens are invited.

Mrs Narrator: But, everyone's must bring a gift to their friends orfamily.

Mr Narrator: that right, but WolfieStar don't know what gifts to give his boyfriend for a Christmas party.

Mrs Narrator: let see what's he up to, shall we?

WolfieStar having trouble what gift to give his boyfriend. He was decorated a Christmas treewith a help of his friends.

"I can't wait for the Christmas party" Toni excited. As she put a ornaments on the Christmas tree.

"Yeah, me too. Everybody on the wild island is invited."Ben replie. As he put a ornaments on the Christmas tree.

"Hey wolfie, what are you going to give your boyfriend a gifts?" Ask Logan.

"Idk, I have think something perfect." Wolfie as he graba sugar plum fairy outof the box.

"That ornaments look amazing wolfie" Toni compliment

"Yeah I never seen that ornaments before." Said Rogelio.

"Thank, when I was little, I want to see a nutcracker ballet. But my parent didn't have enough money to see a ballet. But they bought a Barbie in the nutcracker movie. I enjoy that movie." Said wolfie. As he put a ornaments on the Christmas tree.

"But I don't know where is that movie now." Wolfie sadly. "It is a partof my childhood and Barbie in the nutcracker was my first Christmas movie."

Then, Logan,Ben, and Rogelioput a Christmas light on the tree which is took about 4 minutes. And everybody look at the Christmas tree.

"Hmmm, theresomething missing." Said Mel.

"Of course, we forgot a Christmas star." Said Toni.

"I think it somewhere in these boxes." Wolfie wonder.

As they search a Christmas star. Toni has found it. It was a super Mario star.

"I found the star" Toni announced. Toni climbed on the plastic stair step and put it on the tree.

"There" said Toni. "Now it perfect. Now let go to the banquet b/c we volunteer to decorate for the Christmas party." Said Toni.

"I thought pinkie pie was going to do it alone?" Rogelio question.

"No, pinkie pie want us to help her with the decorations." Ben replie.

As everyone head to the banquet pinkie pie was there waiting for them.

"Ok guy, it time to decorate the banquet with these Christmas party supplies." Said pinkie.

"Ok, toni, Mel. You can set up the table. Rogelio, Logan. You can hang these up. Ben, wolfie. You can also help Toni and Mel set up the table." Pinkie order.

Toni, Mel, Ben, and wolfie setting up the table. Rogelio and Logan was hanging up the Christmas decorations while pinkie pie grab her partycannon and it was blow and the decorations was finished.

The table was decorated withred table cloth and gold overlay. With redplate, spoon, a fort, and a knife. With a small Christmas tree version inthe middle of the table. And the gold satin chair with redturquoise.

And the other table was decorated with green table cloth and dark red overlay. With god plate, a spoon, a fort, and a knife. With a small Christmas tree in the middle of the table. And the gold satin with green turquoise.

The wall was decorated with longChristmas ribbons(an: I don't know what they call it with a long green thing whatever they call it.) and the Christmas tree was standing in the middle on the wall with fake Christmaspresents.

And the othertable for the food and cakewas decorated with red table cloth and green overlay.

And the stage was decorated with red curtain and the red ribbon around the stage and Christmas wreath on the top of the stage and the below of the stage

And a Christmas wreath on the top of the door.

"Wow everything look amazing!" Said Toni as she looks around the banquet.

"Good job everybody, I see you did a magnificent job" said madam mayor. As she look around a banquet.

"No problem" said the pink pony. "I didn't work alone. They volunteer to help me with all of the decorations." Said pinkie.

"Anyway the party wouldn't start until 6:00 pmand it only 2:38 pm. You only have 4 hour left to get ready." Said madam mayor.

"And don't forget the gift. Remember you have to bring a gift to give your friends or family." Said madam mayor as she exists the banquet.

"Ok guy, I will see you at the party and I better have to get a gift. Bye" pinkie goodbye.

Wolfie, Toni, Mel, Ben, Logan, and Rogelio existed the banquet and go shopping to the mall. Wearing their winter cloth.

WolfieStar was shopping alone. While his friends are also shopping alone.

 _'How can I find a perfect gift for Rogelio?'_ Wolfie thought. _'I have to keep looking and look for a perfect gift'_.

2 hour later wolfie didn't find a perfect gift. The party will star at 6:00 and it was 4:00. The party will start about 2 more hour.

Wolfie stand on the branch and he did buy a gift for his friends. But he couldn't find a gift for his boyfriend.

 _'Great, I couldn't find a perfect gift for Rogelio and the party will start in 2 hour. Look like I couldn't find a perfect gift.'_

Then, he saw a guitar on the toadmusic storewindow display.

He remember that Rogelio want a guitar but his parent didn't have enough money for the guitar.

"That it! I will give Rogelio a guitar!" He said. He went over road music store and bought a guitar. Then he grab all the gifts for his friends and head to his house to get ready for the party(an: he no longer in a apartments so he now move in his new  
/house with a 3 bedroom and 2 bathroom. And attic, and the basement.)

He was wearing a redshirt, green tie, black pant. Black shoe, and brown belt. Then he grab the giftand head over the banquet.

Everybody was having a great time, there were game, music, and food.

And the cake have 5tiered and it was decorated with Christmas decorations. And the flavor is chocolate.

And the cookie was shape like santa, Christmastree, and thepresent.

Which it was made by peach, Daisy, Rosalina, and pinkie pie.

The Children's were running and playing.

Everyone was dancing on the dance floor. And it was a great time. Wolfie was sitting with his friends

Toni was wearing red dress, golden ribbon, white long sock, black heel, curly hair, and red bow.

Ben was wearing red shirt, black pant, black shoe, and golden tie

Mel was wearing black shirt, blue skirt, blue yogajean, black heel.

Logan was wearing red shirt, golden bow, black pant, brown shoe, and black belt.

Rogelio was wearing black shirt, black shoe, black pant, and a watch on his right wrist.

"Greeting everyone" said madam mayor. "Thank you for coming of the Christmas party. I hope you are having a great time everyone. Now it is time to give someone your gift."

Everybody was giving friends and family to their gifts.

WolfieStar give a gift to his friends.

And then, he walk up to his boy and said "merry Christmas Rogelio, I remember that you told me that you want a guitar but your parents didn't have enough money for it so I do." He took out a guitar and there a ribbon warp around it. And he gave it to  
/Rogelio. "

"Merry Christmas" he kiss Rogelio on the cheek.

"Thank you Wolfie, I alway wanted a guitar. And I have a surprise to you." He said. He took out of the Barbie in the nutcracker movie.

"Y-you give me a Barbie and the nutcracker? How did you find it?" He started cry.

"I Ordered online and I know you use to love Barbie and the nutcracker." He said.

"T-thank you" he slowly kissing Rogelio on the lip.

And then "so close" by Jon McLaughlin was playing. And everybody was doing aslow dance.

"May I have this dance?" Rogelioask.

"I couldn't said no, to the king." Wolfie replied.

And then Wolfie and Rogelio started slowly dance.

"Mel" said Toni as she started slowlycrying.

"Yes Toni?" Mel slowly started crying.

"Are you crying?"

"Yes I am, are you?"

"Heck yes I am crying"

Both girl started crying like someone got marriedwhile the boy was giving each other"what the heck?" Look.

* * *

 **Mel and Toni: Waaaaaaaa! *crying***

**Logan: Stop crying!**

 **Toni: we can't stop crying.**

 **Mel: We don't know how**

 **Mel and Toni:*continued crying***

 **Ben: this going to be a long day.**

 **Logan:*nodded***

 **Ben: anyway I hope you guyenjoy it and see you in the next chapter. And please leave a review. *saw a puddle of tear***

 **Logan: I will get a mop**


	5. 12 day of Christmas

**ME: Hello everybody and merry Christmas**

**Rogelio: Feilz Navidad**

 **Me and Rogelio: and Happy new year everyone**

 **Toni: today, we decided to sing a Christmas song**

 **Little: yeah, I am so excited to sing**

 **Spooky tea: me too**

 **Logan: let get going should we?**

 **Everyone: Yeah!**

 **Me:enjoys the chapter and please review a review and see you at the next chapter.**

 **Everybody: ENJOY!**

* * *

Mr Narrator: what a beautiful Christmas Day

Mrs Narrator: Wolfie has invited his friends to come over for Christmas party.

Mr Narrator: and they are going to sing a Christmas song.

Mrs Narrator: let enjoy a wonderful Christmas song.

*12 day of Christmas song play*

 _ **WolfieStar: On the first day of Christmas, my friends give to me! A beautiful Christmas tree**_

 _ **Toni: On the second day of Christmas, my friends give to me! Two cute puppy.**_

 _ **WolfieStar: and a beautiful Christmas tree.**_

 _ **Little: On the third day of Christmas, my friends give to me! Three pony figures.**_

 _ **Toni: two puppy.**_

 _ **WolfieStar: And a beautiful Christmas tree.**_

 _ **Logan: On the fourday of Christmas, my friends give to me, four minireena.**_

 _ **Little: Three mlp figure.**_

 _ **Toni: twocute puppy's.**_

 _ **WolfieStar: And a beautiful Christmas tree.**_

 _ **Rogelio: On the five day of Christmas, my friends give to me, FIVE FNAF animatronic.**_

 _ **Logan: four fnaf animatronic.**_

 _ **Little: three mlp figures.**_

 _ **Toni: two cute puppy.**_

 _ **WolfieStar: And the beautiful Christmas tree.**_

 _ **Spooky tea: On the six day of day of Christmas, my friends give to me, six beautiful swan**_

 _ **Rogelio: FIVE Animatronic!**_

 _ **Logan: four minireena**_

 _ **Little: three mlp figures**_

 _ **Toni: two cute puppies**_

 _ **Me: And the beautiful Christmas tree**_

 _ **Sebastian: On the seven day of Christmas, my friends give to me, seven foxes**_

 _ **Spooky tea: six beautiful swan**_

 _ **Rogelio: FIVE FNAF ANIMATRONIC!**_

 _ **Logan: four minireena**_

 _ **Little: threee mlp figure**_

 _ **Toni: twocute puppy's**_

 _ **Me: and the beautiful Christmas tree**_

 _ **thormiperro: On the eightday of Christmas, my friends give to me, eight splatoon battles**_

 _ **Sebastian: seven foxes**_

 _ **Spooky tea: six beautiful swan**_

 _ **Rogelio: FIVEFNAF ANIMATRONICS**_

 _ **Logan: four minireena**_

 _ **Little: three mlp figures**_

 _ **Toni: two cute puppy's**_

 _ **Me: and a beautiful Christmas tree**_

 _ **MLG: on the nine day of Christmas, my friends give to me, Nine smg64 video**_

 _ **THORMIPERRO: eight splatoon battles**_

 _ **Sebastian: sevenfoxes**_

 _ **Spooky tea: six beautiful swan**_

 _ **Rogelio: FIVE FNAF ANIMATRONICS**_

 _ **Logan: four minireena**_

 _ **Little: three mlp figures**_

 _ **Toni: two cutepuppy's**_

 _ **Me: and the beautiful Christmas tree**_

 _ **MegaX: On the ten day of Christmas, my friends give to me, ten Pokémon**_

 _ **MLG: nine smg64 video**_

 _ **THORMIPERRO: eight splatoon battles**_

 _ **Sebastian: seven foxes**_

 _ **Spooky tea: six beautiful swan**_

 _ **Rogelio: FIVE FNAF ANIMATRONICS**_

 _ **Logan: four minireena**_

 _ **Little: three mlp figures**_

 _ **Toni: two cute puppy's**_

 _ **Me: and the beautiful Christmas tree**_

 _ **Koala: on the eleven day of Christmas my friends give to me, eleven snowman**_

 _ **MegaX: ten Pokémon**_

 _ **MLG: nine smg64 video**_

 _ **THORMIPERRO: eight splatoon battles**_

 _ **Sebastian: Seven foxes**_

 _ **Spooky tea: six beautiful swan**_

 _ **Rogelio: FIVE FNAF ANIMATRONICS**_

 _ **Logan: four minireena**_

 _ **Little: three mlp figures**_

 _ **Toni: two cute puppy's**_

 _ **Me: and the beautiful Christmas tree**_

 _ **Danio: I don't know why am I here but ok, On theTwelve day of Christmas, my friends give to me, twelve Mlpstory**_

 _ **Koala: eleven snowman**_

 _ **MegaX: ten Pokémon**_

 _ **MLG: nine smg64 video**_

 _ **THORMIPERRO:eight splatoon battles**_

 _ **Sebastian: Seven foxes**_

 _ **Spooky tea: six beautiful swan**_

 _ **Rogelio: FIVE FNAF ANIMATRONICS**_

 _ **Logan: four minireena**_

 _ **Little: three mlp figures**_

 _ **Toni: two cute puppy's**_

 _ **Me and everyone: and the beautiful Christmas tree!**_

 _ **Everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND FEILZ NAVIDAD TO EVERYONE.*wave goodbye***_

* * *

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND FEILZ NAVIDAD TO EVERYONE AND I HOPE YOU GUY HAS A WONDERFUL CHRISTMAS.**


	6. New islander part 1

**Wolfie: hey guy and happy new year! And I haven't updated this fanfic since I has join the Wattpad. And today we had a new islander to join this fanfic. It is...drum role please?**  
 **  
**

 **Rogelio:*drum role***

 ****

 **Wolfie: it djnila!**

 ****

 **Dj:hello everyone and Wolfie.**

 ****

 **Wolfie: hello djnila and welcome to the wild island.**

 ****

 **Dj: thank but you can call me Dj.**

 ****

 **Wolfie: ok Dj**

 **Dj: anyway we do not own the tomodachi life. But we do own our oc's**

 ****

 **Wolfie: leave some reviews and**

 **enjoy the chapter**

 ****

 **Everyone: bye!**

* * *

It was a nice sunny day. And then, there is a newcomer. It was a boy. He has brown hair andgreen eye. He was also wearing a green sweatshirt and brown Jean.

And then there a knock on the door. He open a door and saw seven people. "Hi there newcomer, my name is Wolfie and this is Toni, Mel, Sebastian, Rogelio, little, and Danio."

"Hey" they greet them. "Hello everyone my name is Djnila but you can call me Dj"

And then, Dj decided to join them. They play game, tennis, go kart, and they went to flo diner to eat lunch.

After that, they went to the pools. They are having a great time. And then it was time to go back home. They said goodbye to everyone. And tomorrow they will visit Dj to help unbox his stuff.

* * *

 **Wolfie: I am sorry if is too short. But I am trying to get it next time.**  
 **  
**

 **Dj: it ok Wolfie, I'm sure that you will make it longer**

 ****

 **Wolfie: thank Dj, hope you enjoy it and we do not own the tomodachi life. But we own our oc's**

 ****

 **Everyone: bye!**


End file.
